Ingo's Strange Day
by Celebanna
Summary: Wild horses, bandits and annoying children appear in an examination of Ingo's daily life. Come on in and get to know the fella :)


            The moon rose over the high wall of Lon Lon Ranch. Its silvery rays sprinkled over the ranch like the tendrils of a maiden's hair upon a lover's back. Ingo sighed as he looked out the window. The light had been extinguished in Malon's room not too long ago. He loved the young girl very much. Long ago, before the Great War, he had a charming wife and an adorable daughter. They had all lived in the small village beneath Kakariko. All that was left of the village and his family was blowing in the wind. The wood of the windowsill felt rough to his hand as he stroked it across. Malon looked similar to his late daughter. The way her silken hair caressed her shoulders and her bright blue eyes widened when she smiled seemed to bring his daughter back to life. 

His joints cracked as he straightened up to get a better view of the first story of the house. Talon was still awake. A gutter growl emerged from his throat unbidden. Talon, that lazy slob, was awake. He worked all day while the fat oath slept upon his bed. Now that it was too late for work, the man had decided to stay up. He stretched slowly and looked back around the cosy loft. Lately, Talon had been hiring new stable hands. Many of them had come from different villages razed to the ground in the war. A large amount of the surviving children were reaching a more useful, mature age. These children, often orphans, were sent around where they were needed. Business was booming at the ranch, mostly due to his excellent fieldwork, he thought. So, he mused, Talon had reluctantly hired on a few extra hands to help maximize the profit. One of the newer ones had sandy-brown hair that always seemed to be entangled with something such as dirt, grass or straw. The bottom of her tunic was stained from the grass. No doubt she had acquired those yesterday checking the cuckoos for any cuts or infections that could harm them. The cuckoos had been on the fritz lately and only the two smallest stable hands, her, Timothy and Malon were acceptable to them. 

Grumbling, he stalked away from the window. The sun would come up soon. Talon always started bellowing for him and his stable hands to get up at the crack of dawn. The light in Talon's window had extinguished, he noticed as he headed towards his bed. Some day, he'd own this ranch. He would knock out that lazy lout. Malon would of course be allowed to stay. She liked handling the animals. He'd keep her. No doubt she'd be sad not to have her father, he realized, but she'd adjust. Stretching wearily, he sunk into his small bed. As he drifted off sweet visions of his greatest dream danced within his head.

Violent hands shook him. "Mr. Ingo sir, Mr. Ingo sir! Wake up! Timothy went into the field alone with the horses." 

His eyes dragged open slowly looking into the terrified eyes of the new girl, "He won't come out. He says it's okay. C'mon, Mr. Ingo, please, I don't want him to get hurt," Touching, Ingo thought as he swung his feet onto the floor. "Because, then I'd have to do his chores!" Blinking slowly at the small girl he descended down the stairs. Perhaps not. The sun shone brightly into his eyes and so he brought his hand above his face like a visor. There, near Epona's mother. That horse had been angry and hard to handle since Link had left with her daughter. The boy was foolish! Worse, he was crouching in front of her. "Get out of there!" he shouted angrily at Timothy. He ignored him blissfully and looked up at the horse. His eyes tightened shut as she affected a sort of half-smile. 

Epona's mother reared and kicked out at unaware child. Her sharp hoof caught Timothy's chest sending her flying. The sharp impact shattered the boy's life shield. An audible crack could be heard as the collision continued after the shield had failed. Ingo ran towards the field as fast as his legs would carry him. Stupid children. Why did they insist on not paying attention to him? He truly knew what was safest for them. "Malon!" He shouted as the girl came out of the house, "Tell Tom to get the cart ready, we've got an injury. Bring some red potion here, too." Her blue eyes widened in shock and entranced him momentarily. Dispelling his bemusement with a shake of his head he hurried and hopped the fence. "Away, Lass. Away with you!" He shooed off Epona's mother and grabbed the boy swiftly. With a grunt he carried him over the fence and took him to the cart. "C'mon with me Tom, we'll stop for a drink after he's looked after in town. Lucky thing he has a decent life shield for a person his age. 'Else who knows. Very stupid. Extremely stupid. I don't know what he was thinking going in there . . ." he trailed off as Malon arrived with the red potion. He forced Timothy to drink it then laid him upon the cart. "Keep an eye on the other stable hands for me Malon, if you could. Make sure your father knows where we're going." Malon nodded reluctantly and ran off as Ingo urged the horses out of the ranch.

            What else could go wrong? The foolish boy had probably taken himself out of work for at least a day. His own time was cost as well, as someone had to take him to the healer and as the roads could get dangerous, he'd have to bring Tom as well. Tom was around his age and had come to the ranch a few months ago. They'd often go in to town to drink together. Perhaps they could go catch a drink or two after their visit to the healers.

            The road was rather bumpy. Tom was in the back making sure the girl didn't jostle around too much. He held a bottle of ether in one hand in case she woke up before they arrived. Ingo sighed deeply. It was lonely sitting up front driving, keeping his eyes on the road. Stalchildren would not be around until night but bandits still wandered in the daytime. He glanced back and forth across the field carefully watching the road. Not that they were carrying anything valuable. It was just that the milk wagon would certainly be recognized and someone might think they were. After all, the Lon Lon Ranch had close ties with the Royal Family so people assumed that they would be rich. True, the royal family paid them well. Most of it was in supplies that they needed as well as rupees for the wages of the workers. Many bandits and observers didn't know this; however, and so there were still problems. Clip – clop, clip – clop.  Another horse was coming up behind them. "Hoya!" Ingo shouted and flicked the reins. His pair of horses took off faster. The cart was slowing them down; however, and the rider was catching up. Cursing under his breath he directed the horse away from the other rider. The rider came into view. Cloaked in blue with his face covered he rode upon a speckled mare. "Pull over!" he hissed to Ingo. The grinding noise of steel scared Ingo into pulling his horses over. The man's eyes flashed dangerously as he hopped onto the driver's seat and looked into the back. "Where is your delivery?" Ingo shook his head slowly, "We're not delivering today. We've an injury red potion won't take care of, and our fairy supply is non-existent lately." The man stared at him coldly and searched him for a rupee pouch. Finding none, he looked over Tom in vain. "If you've an injury for the healer," he hissed, "Where are your rupees to pay for her services?" Ingo inhaled sharply and gripped the reins tightly, "Royal credit. It goes on a tab. So, you see, there's no need for money." The man growled lowly and withdrew. He climbed upon his horse with ease and rode off over the hill.

            Ingo whipped the sweat from his brow. That had been too close for comfort. "Are the rupees still on Timothy?" he asked Tom quietly. He nodded slowly as they continued on. "Keep her comfortable. We'll have to go fast to get there by sunset now. Keeya!" With a flick of the reins they were off again. Hyrule field would never be safe, he thought sadly, unless they sent guards out on patrol. That, or the Hylian Hero's return. He would surely inspire fear into bandits; just the knowing that he was around to bring them to justice.  Yet he was gone. Gone for good perhaps. No one was sure why he had simply slipped away.

The healer's hut always smelled funny and was filled with hooey contraptions he was sure were all for show. There were some potions, bandages and a bag of strange white powder. Once, he had seen water spill into it, and all of it had disappeared without a trace. "Broken ribs, I think." He grunted as he laid Timothy upon the table.  The old healer smiled serenely and nodded.  Her sunken eyes glanced over the boy then closed as she began to hum.

            Ingo sighed deeply. The healer had said the boy would have to stay at her hut until the morning. Tom and Ingo had reluctantly left and went off for a drink and some supper at the local pub. His favourite drink was the Chateau Romani. Its faint alcoholic taste mixed with the pleasure-full flavour of moo moo milk reminded him home. The happy mask man had brought back some on one of his strange journeys for unusual and mystical masks. Trade routes had started through the lost woods and the drink was quite popular and intoxicating. His cheeks began to colour as the night progressed and so did his fellow's. The music swayed back and for lulling them into a dream-like state. They took out rooms in the upstairs and prepared to leave the pub. "Hey there big fellow, looking for a fun time?" Ingo sway back in forth starting at the blonde haired blue eyed woman. Her hips swayed so gracefully with the music he found himself caress her gently curves. Surely she was as near to perfection as he had ever imagined when he was sober. Perhaps the alcohol within him, he mused, was enhancing her natural beauty. "You've had a hard day, haven't you?" asked the blond-haired girl. "Oh yes, yes. A very hard day, you see . . . " Ingo began, ready to launch into his story. She interrupted him swiftly touching his lips sensuously, "How about we go talk about it in your room?"  A stunned realization lit upon his face. Of course! He wrapped his arm around her waist and with no further waste of words ascended the staircase to his room.


End file.
